


Oh My Darling!

by iluvkirishima



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkirishima/pseuds/iluvkirishima
Summary: Rick always tried to be careful. He knew how badly Drew freaked out when he was in the hospital. Unfortunately, sometimes it couldn’t be avoided.





	Oh My Darling!

**Author's Note:**

> i think the next fic i write for them is going to be smut, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> \-------

“Hey Ric-” 

Rick quickly shushed the nurse who approached him, wincing as he moved his arm.

“Hey, can you get someone to check me out, and not tell Drew? Please, all he’ll do is freak out, and I’m no doctor, but I’m pretty sure it isn’t that serious.” The nurse nods, before leading him into an exam room in the corner.

“The doctor will be right in.”

\-------

Rick didn’t have to wait long before Jordan came in to examine him.

“So, we’re hiding from Drew now?”

Rick sighed.

“I don’t want to, but you know how he gets. He’s so afraid something is going to happen that he just goes overboard. It’s not even that bad.” Jordan lifts his arm, softly probing it.

“It does seem like only a sprain. I’m going to take you up for a scan anyway, just to be sure, and we’ll go from there, ok?”

“Thanks Jordan.”

\-------

The scan just confirmed what Jordan had suspected. She was wrapping Rick’s wrist when Drew walked in.

“Hey Jordan, that patient in 3?”

Drew didn’t look up from his chart, and Rick barely dared to breathe. Maybe if he stayed silent, Drew would just leave.

“What about her?”

“Did you order antibiotics for her already? I don’t see it in the chart.”

“Oh, not yet. It must’ve slipped my mind. You can order them.”

“Ok, will do.”

And with that, Drew left.

It took a moment for them to process what had happened. And then they both broke out into laughter.

“I cannot believe this. He just-”

“Didn’t notice!”

\-------

Rick was so close. He was at the counter signing his discharge papers, poorly one might add, as his dominant hand was incapicated, when Drew snuck up on him.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, hey babe.” Rick wraps his bandaged arm around Drew’s waist, hoping he won’t see, as a nurse pulls the discharge papers off the counter.

“I was just looking for you. I missed you.”

“Wanna go out for breakfast?” Drew laid his head on Rick’s shoulder, smiling as Rick kissed his forehead.

“Of course.”

\-------

“So you were there when I walked in?”

Rick snorted into his pancakes, as Drew grabbed more syrup.

“You had an entire conversation with Jordan and didn’t notice I was in there at all.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have stayed with you.”

“It wasn’t that serious. I just sprained it.”

“What were you doing?”

“If I tell you, promise not to laugh?” Rick knew he was going to laugh anyway, but the least he could do is ask.

“Why would I laugh?”

“I was...changing a lightbulb. The lamp fell on my wrist.”

Drew tried to hold in his laughter, but Rick knew he wouldn’t be able to.

“Just let it out.” Ricks words were muffled as he pressed his head onto the table, listening as Drew’s laughter reverberated throughout the quiet waffle house. 

\-------

“So, what’s next?” Drew and Rick walked arm in arm up to their front door, Drew unlocking it and leading them inside.

“Well, Brianna’s at your mom’s place, so we have the whole place to ourselves. I’m sure we can find something to entertain ourselves with.”


End file.
